That Thing Men And Women Do
by RPG Girl
Summary: After Haruhi had gotten injured at the beach, the host club decided to stay at Nekozawa's vacation home. Haruhi becomes sick after having eaten too much crab and is rushed into a stranger's room by Mori. Turns out it's Kyouya's room and he gives her the option of paying off her debt with her body..


_**The Host Club had decided to spend a night at Nekozawa's vacation home.**_

_**Haruhi had taken on three men, defending their clients while they were out having fun at the beach.**_

_**Having been injured, then pushed off of a cliff, everyone was worried about Haruhi.**_

_**Tamaki had rescued her and they had taken her to Neko's place to rest for the night.**_

_**The tension had built up between Haruhi, the twins, and Tamaki.**_

_**They hardly spoke to each other for most of the night; the twins and Tamaki being angry at her for her reckless behavior.**_

_**The twins remained angry until the power went out and Haruhi had switched the breaker back on.**_

_**They instantly warmed up to their "hero", giving her delicious crab to eat for dinner and babying her.**_

_**Realizing that she had caused them to worry, Haruhi apologized; feeling completely guilty for having made everyone worry about her.**_

_**In the midst of being smothered with hugs and affection from Honey, Mori, and the twins, Haruhi had started feeling nauseous from eating too much food.**_

_**Mori had ran her out of the dining room and down the hall; shoving open the door of the closest room and allowing her to use the bathroom.**_

_**They had left her to deal with her sickness, closing the door to the room and heading back to the dining hall.**_

* * *

Haruhi had finished vomiting up the contents of her stomach.

Wiping her mouth off, she nervously opens the door the bathroom she is in.

She hadn't meant to barge into a stranger's room.

It was the closest room and the room that Mori had chosen to take her to.

Guilt overcame her as she gently closed the door behind her and quickly made a dash for the exit.

"I-I'm sorry for barging into a stranger's room like this!" she said quickly, beginning to open the door.

"Hey, it's just me!" Comes the voice of Kyouya Sempai.

* * *

"Oh, Kyouya- sorry bout this.." Haruhi says nervously, turning to face him.

"So.. did you finally apologize to Tamaki?" Kyouya asks.

"It seems like I made everyone worry.." Haruhi says, guiltily,"Sorry, Sempai.."

A slight blush makes its way upon her cheeks as Haruhi realizes Kyouya is topless.

He flexes his arms above his head,"I didn't worry that much."

Haruhi nervously swallows a knot in her throat.

"I just had to work a little hard to get the twins off of those guys.." Kyouya continues,"They almost beat those three half to death.."

Haruhi coughs a little and runs a hand through her hair.

"And, because we made our clients worry, I had to send apology bouquets to them all." Kyouya says, taking a chug of his bottled water.

"That must have been exhausting.." Haruhi says, nervously,"Did the cost of these bouquets get added to my debt by chance?"

An evil smirk makes its way upon his face,"About twenty to fifty thousand yen per person."

Haruhi's eyes widen in shock,"You've got to be kidding me!"

"But, scratch that.. what're you gonna do?" he says, evilly,"Since you're here, do you wanna do something?"

Haruhi blushes vividly,"Yes.. I mean, do what?"

Her heart beats in her chest as he slightly shoves her against the nearby wall.

He places both arms around her and leans over her, smirking.

"You know? Isn't it obvious.. between a man and a woman?" he says, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Huh? Why are you.. turning off the lights?" Haruhi stutters nervously.

"After all..." Kyouya says, bringing his face closer to hers,"You can pay back the cost of the flowers with your body.."

Haruhi nervously looks up at him blushing.

"You say you don't care about women and men.." he says, drawing his lips close to hers,"I'm a man, so I can molest you at any time.."

At that, he lightly grazes her lips with his,"As a woman, you'll never be able to push me off.."

Haruhi's heart beats rapidly as he gently pushes her sideways and onto a day bed.

"Before you think about not caring.." he says, crawling on top of her,"Realize how much of an easy A target you are.."

Haruhi blushes as he roughly grips her wrists against the bed.

"It's up to you if you wanna be all innocent.." he says, evilly, bringing his forehead against hers,"But being so defenseless if your own fault.."

Haruhi gasps as he roughly kisses her, his tongue forcing its way between her lips.

"Uh.. Sempai.." she says nervously against his mouth, her heart beating in her chest,"You wouldn't really do anything, would you?"

Kyouya evilly laughs and withdraws his mouth from hers.

"Even if you do molest me, there's no profit in it, am I right?" she says quietly.

Kyouya smirks down at her,"You'd be right in that there would be no profit.."

Haruhi swallows a knot in her throat as she stares up at him.

"However, I still have intentions of molesting you.." he says with a glint in his eyes.

"..I've never done anything, Sempai.." Haruhi says nervously, looking up at him.

"Just follow my lead." Kyouya says, pressing his lips against hers.

Haruhi blushes as she kisses him.

He begins thrusting his tongue between her lips and she allows him entry; his tongue massaging hers.

Kyouya reaches down between her legs and slowly makes his way up to her panties.

"Sempai.." she says nervously as he caresses the outside of her panties.

Her lips begin to tingle as she starts to experience sensations she never felt before.

Kyouya smirks at her as he slowly pulls her panties down below her knees.

He brings his fingers outside of her entrance and slowly draws small circles.

A small gasp escapes her mouth and she slightly trembles.

Kyouya smirks at his effect upon her and slowly begins to insert his middle finger inside of her.

Haruhi's eyes widen in shock and she blushes as Kyouya smiles down at her.

Feeling her tense, he bends down and brushes his lips against hers.

"Relax, Haruhi.." he says, inserting his index finger.

Haruhi gasps as he starts to rock his fingers inside of her, her body slowly relaxing; her vagina becoming slick.

Kyouya begins to pick up speed, causing a small moan to escape Haruhi's mouth.

At this, the door bangs open and echoing through the air comes the voice of Tamaki.

"Kyouya, you have any lotion? My sunburn itches like hell!" he says, but stops as he notices the scene before him.

Haruhi blushes bright red and pushes Kyouya off of her.

Kyouya shrugs and stands up as Haruhi quickly sits up and smooths out her dress, her face bright red.

A frown plays upon Haruhi's face as she notices the utter shock and anger upon Tamaki's face.

"Sempai.." Haruhi says quietly, trying to get him to remain calm.

"Kyou!" Tamaki shouts, running up to him and glaring into his eyes.

"What? Haruhi is a big girl." Kyouya says with another shrug.

"What were you doing to her?! Keep your hands off of her, you pervert!" Tamaki shouts, small tears running down his cheeks.

Haruhi sits there nervously, watching the scene before her, completely unfazed that her panties are sitting upon the bed in plain view.

Kyouya throws a bottle of lotion at Tamaki, causing a small cry to escape from his mouth as Kyouya begins to walk away from him.

"Use all you want!" he growls, heading towards the door,"Next time, don't go opening doors when I don't answer."

Tamaki watches as he shuts the door, then sadly sits down upon the bed staring at the lotion.

Haruhi quickly remembers her panties and snatches them off of the bed, nervously slipping them back on behind Tamaki's back.

Tamaki slowly turns to face her, tears streaming out of his eyes; pure shock and emotion upon his face,"What did you do with Kyouya?"

Haruhi nervously swallows a knot in her throat,"Nothing much..."

"Do you even know the meaning of nothing much?!" Tamaki yells,"Why didn't he have a shirt on, why were the lights off, why were-?!"

"Stop having such weird hallucinations!" Haruhi yells,"No wonder they call you pervert!"

At that, Tamaki throws himself at her and begins kissing her.

Haruhi's heart beats nervously in her chest as she returns the kiss, both of them blushing.

A few moments later, Tamaki hugs her to his chest, resting his head upon hers.

A loud crash of lightning followed by thunder echoes through the room and a small cry escapes Haruhi's mouth.

"Sempai!" she cries, hugging into his chest tighter.

Tamaki smiles a little and hugs her to him,"It'll be alright. I'm here, Haruhi.. it's safer, here.."

Haruhi looks up at him with tears in her eyes and he blushes a little.

"Thank you, Sempai." she says and hugs him again.

"From now on, I won't take my eyes off of you.." Tamaki says, hugging her tightly.

Haruhi smiles and buries her face into his chest as another sound of thunder echoes through the air.


End file.
